


[ART] 'I'm here, Lil'Nugget'

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Tear drops in the middle of the night.





	[ART] 'I'm here, Lil'Nugget'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizardWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardWhisperer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lil' Nugget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621112) by [LizardWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardWhisperer/pseuds/LizardWhisperer). 



**Author's Note:**

> Even though this drawing is one of the Lil'Nugget crying his heart out but, there are so much fluff and cuteness of 'Lil'Nugget' in this series that I would like to suggest you to check it out.
> 
> Inspired by [ 'Lil' Nugget Series'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/458458) by [LizardWhisperer ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardWhisperer/pseuds/LizardWhisperer)  
> pencil & colorpencils on paper  
> drawing by [reafre](http://reafre.deviantart.com/) for Lil'Nugget by LizardWhisperer  
> date 20 Feb-13 May,2017  
> rough sketch 20 Feb, clean line art 27 Feb and coloring start then til 13 May.  
> Thanks LizardWhisperer for let this drawing nestled snuggly in one of the chapter in her story. <3


End file.
